


A Honest Lie

by ChibaWritez



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibaWritez/pseuds/ChibaWritez
Summary: “If you’re sorry, I want you to do something for me.” He demands, looking straight at Saihara. Exchanging gazes at each other, with the former latches on his embrace still. “You want to reconsider my feelings, right? Then—“Waiting for a response, Saihara gulped to what. He shouldn’t be this tense, Ouma wouldn’t ask for impossible things from him, right?“—propose to me.”Looks like the predictability was wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cuz why not huehuehue :^)
> 
> But yeah, why?
> 
> I kinda like Ouma's characterization and Saihara's been my #2 fav character in NDRV3 (Kiibo #1 ftw), so I had this fic going on in mind so I would like to make this a bit fluffy for the fans to enjoy.
> 
> Ya know, like fueling the fuel towards OumaXSaihara shipper hyohyohyo
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy the story!  
> //don't mind the grammatical errors, I tried

 

  
**Gifted Inmates Academy**.

…well, it should’ve been an _academy_ , but…

What kind of academy traps 16 talented students right inside a large dome with barbed cells, wires and giant beast-looking robots?

Not to mention that it doesn’t look like it’s an open academy. Vines and roots crawling most of the areas, botanical garden, or even having a love hotel, of all things.

5 bears called themselves _Monocubs_ hosted down a ‘killing game’ where it determines to see who lives and who dies, in other words; a survival game.

…and don’t get started on the headmaster who is also a bear with monochrome sides.

That taken aside, it’s enough to shook the whole matter into a challenge, much to the reactions of the students. Deploying fear, terror, distrust, and lies.  
That’s the sole reason the headmaster, _Monokuma_ , would’ve wanted.

   
 

 

That is, not all goes accordingly to plan, fortunately.

   
 

 

Despite being trapped, the students kept on like nothing was wrong. Even have to bear with the temptation to go outside towards freedom, but their guts hesitated to even take someone’s life.  
Of course, to kill without motives would be senseless. There’s no accomplishment if should they commit one. So they retain their normal lives inside this gilded cage.

A living harmony keeps its steady balance in check.

* * *

   
  
“So, Saihara-kun, what do you think?”  
A girl discussing with a boy outside the dormitory building, it’s just the fellow pianist talking along with the detective.  
  
Akamatsu spoke again. “We would need a plan to get everyone out, so I would need your cooperation and advice!” with a bright smile, confidence sparked as her violet eyes reflects light.  
  
Saihara contemplates, thinking of beyond many possibilities. He wasn’t a proud man with an expertise in case solving, he would always laments the fact how unworthy he is with the talent of a great detective.  
  
“Well, um, should we try to think this way more thorough?” he logically reasoned, “It’s not like it would succeed or fail, but…we would need a detailed plan and preparations too, firstly.” Said the boy.  
  
Agreeing with his suggestion, Akamatsu takes up her fists. Proclaiming with a loud pride as her will fires up. “I agree with you! Then, we would need everyone’s help first, right?” turning into a hopeful smile as she awed. “That’s clever of you, Saihara-kun!”  
  
Once the pianist complimented the detective, Saihara lowered his head and tries to cover his hat to conceal more of his reddened face. “…T-Thank you...” as he silently muttered.  
As that goes well, until…  
  
“Hey, Saihara-chan!” a child-like voice came by, approaching both of the students in a middle of a conversation. Not even any sympathy for dropping by uninvited thus disrupting them, he says innocently gleeful, “Saihara-chan, play with me today~!” he said demandingly.  
  
Akamatsu glances at the little leader, greeting him with a smile. “Hello, Ouma-kun. What brings you here?” she asks.  
Placing his hands onto the back of his head, a chuckle escaped from his mouth. “Just wandering around, as usual. I can’t even find where Kiibot is too.” He said, but from within the roots of his cheery words, there would always be mischief longing inside.  
  
Both Akamatsu and Saihara knew how Ouma would treat Kiibo, it’s understandable of how Kiibo wants nothing to do with Ouma at all, not to mention his bigotry towards robots and the part whether robots have dicks or not…  
  
“I…see.” Said Akamatsu, awkwardly smiling. “And, you were saying about Saihara-kun?” she asks, looking at Saihara along with Ouma. Leading to a confused Saihara.  
Ouma nodded and pointed to Saihara. “I’m bored, so Saihara-chan needs to play with me today!” said the leader, with no exceptions as he ordered the detective to play with this mischievous leader in favor.  
  
“Sorry, Ouma-kun,” Saihara retaliates, “I’m in the middle of talking with Akamatsu-san here…maybe next time.”  
Slowly as those words of rejection processed in Ouma’s mind, it’s enough to make him pout. “Eeh~ no fair! I want to play with Saihara-chan, now!” he forced, putting on a small tantrum if his demands aren’t fulfilled.  
  
Akamatsu even gave a look of confusion, since they’re having an important talk right now, should she insist Saihara to go and play with him or to continue discussing it? But, who knows what Monokuma is up to next and they have to be quicker than him.  
Akamatsu began to properly explain, “L-Listen, Ouma-kun, it’s not that Saihara-kun doesn’t want to play with you or anything…” she paused, looking from the distance a classmate of hers walking sideways from the three. “Ah, there’s Kiibo-kun.”  
  
A mention of a name was enough to cause Ouma to look back, seeing a fellow robot he’s so interested about. “You’re right, guess I’ll play with him this time!” and he ran to approach Kiibo walking from the distance, looming back to Saihara and gave a little wave.  
  
“Heeeeeeey~!!” as Ouma shouted, the robot flinches by the sound of the person he would not want to get involved with, for good reasons. But, since there’s no disturbance today, maybe Kiibo would let it slide.  
Hopping in front of Kiibo’s path, smiling cheepishly. “What is it now, Ouma-kun?” as sound of disinterest coming from the robot, as he sighed to hear what will this cheeky leader say next. Sensing nothing but just nonsensical spouts.  
  
Ouma asks, “Y’know, robots should try at least to amuse people in personality matter. You’re no fun, always with the serious exterior.” Teased Ouma, no sheer malice intended.  
  
“What does that supposed to mean!” as that’s enough to make Kiibo go aggravated, he has no qualms about discrimination against robots. “Are you trying to mock me perhaps?” he interrogated.  
  
An odd chuckle coming from Ouma. “Nishishi, I lied~” he said, simply for his own selfish interest.  
The robot would always find no rest with this fellow classmate of his. “Y-You shouldn’t joke about that honestly…” with Kiibo simply gave up with his antics, he wouldn’t understand why Ouma would take interest in pestering him.  
  
That aside, Akamatsu and Saihara had the same thought; to get everyone out of here, and minorly, pitied Kiibo having to go through Ouma’s bickering.  
 

* * *

  
  
The next day, Akamatsu and Saihara were discussing about their attempts to find a way out. Of course they wouldn’t give up, because they’re doing it for everyone.  
“We tried the sewers before, turns out it was a trap…” Akamatsu thought, “Maybe, the cage? We can try bursting it through, right?” she complied.  
  
Saihara thought deeply, considering the possibility would be at stake. He responded, “I think…but, how? It’s high, we couldn’t reach it too.” True to his words, the cage encased almost the whole sky and clouds, so to expect something that would reach _that_ high would be…  
  
Brainstorming, Akamatsu and Saihara once thought the same thing simultaneously. “Iruma-san, that’s it! We could ask her for help!” a spark of hope enlightened up within her voice.  
  
Saihara nodded in agreement, one step to go towards freedom. “Well, let’s go ask her then.” He said, but he had doubts if Ultimate Inventor would even lend her help, considering her big ego and scary sharp-tongue mouth.  
  
“How about tomorrow? We’ll go ask Iruma-san tomorrow.” Akamatsu suggested. That, the detective complied and set plans for tomorrow.  
“Okay, so, we would need a bomb and-“  
Someone entered the cafeteria, and it was none other than the leader. Skipping towards their directions and peeped onto their current conversation, “Heey~ what were you guys talking about just now?” he asks, no sense of space hovering around him.  
  
Akamatsu, giving a smile, with a sweat rolling down from her head. “Ouma-kun, it’s…it’s nothing. It’s just typical stuff, really.” Keeping it a secret, if he knew about needing bombs from Iruma for good purpose, then what would this mischievous leader do with _bombs_ …?  
  
“Akamatsu-chan’s trying to lie, hmm? So unusual~!” he played around like he knew what was going on. “You don’t trust me? Aww, I wish you would.” He sounded disappointed, but slides it away quickly. “But really, what were you talking about? It’s like a secret stealth mission, nishishi~”  
  
Saihara answered, “Like what Akamatsu-san said, it’s nothing. You’re probably just imagining things, Ouma-kun.” Giving an exaggerated smile, in order to conceal their plan so that it won’t take away time before either Monokuma or the Monocubs finds out, or one of the students blurts out this plan once they know.  
  
“Okay, if it’s nothing, you’re free now, right?” Ouma smiled, tugging Saihara’s sleeve demandingly. “Then c’mon, play with me~!” he said, with full expectations lingering from his cheery face. “Saihara-chan, heey~!” tugging more of his sleeve, much to the detective’s bewilderment.  
  
Saihara can only express his distraught once again, he was having an important talk with Akamatsu that would help everyone escape, but this lying leader here wants to play out of nowhere. More importantly, which should he choose? “Ah, about that…I’m kind of…well…” flustered about how he should respond, he’s always this indecisive.  
The pianist giggled, “Looks like Ouma-kun is really fond of Saihara-kun, that’s really cute.” Amused towards how the little guy can be tamed down by the detective, it’s more like a brotherly bond born without notice.  
  
As the blue haired male blushed, denying of the ridiculous assumption of the word fond. “N-No, it’s not…” hiding his face with his hat, getting all flustered. But, of course, both of his classmates were amused.  
“Nishishi~ Saihara-chan’s blushing, are you denying it or are you just happy?” Ouma teased more, causing to make Saihara turn into a nervous blushing wreck. But kept tugging even more, “If that’s true, then you have no choice but to play with me, yeah?” wanting to be spoiled.  
  
Akamatsu gets the cue and made up an alibi for this momentary scene. “That reminds me, I have to go now. I already made plans with the others, too!” she smiled, and turns away giving a small wave before leaving. “See you tomorrow, Saihara-kun!”  
“W-Wait, Akamatsu—“, he tried to reach her, but she was already gone fast. All that’s left is just him and the boy who wouldn’t let go of his sleeve. Turning his direction towards Ouma, the boy kept his cheeky grin expecting his reward.  
  
Ouma spoke while clinging onto Saihara’s arm, “Now that Akamatsu-chan has already left us kindly, play with me, ‘kay?” he said, Saihara sighed after listening to his blunt words. It’s just playtime, so what could go wrong?  
A bunch of people came to the cafeteria, it’s just Chabashira, Angie and Amami. They were having a small chat, until…looking at the sight of Ouma clinging onto the latter’s arm.  
  
“Ah…looks like we’ve come at the wrong time.” Amami responded, an awkward smile crossing his face as he rubbed his head coming across the scenery right now.  
Giving a disgusted face, likewise with a distaste for men, Chabashira spoke up. “Doing indecent things right before our eyes, it’s always gross things filthy men would do! Tenko wouldn’t allow to see such things!” posturing a defensive move.  
Angie herself didn’t react much, clapping her palm for a prayer. “It’s okay, it’s okay! God won’t forbid such things like this! Kokichi fancying Shuuichi isn’t a bad thing either, that is what God had said, nyahaha~♫!” as her strange beliefs went out again.  
  
“I-It’s not what it looks like, I swear!” Saihara protested, he wholeheartedly is against that kind of assumption without logical bases. Shrugging off Ouma, who even now, doesn’t want to let go. “O-Ouma-kun, please let go…!” he demanded.  
Wriggling down, he kept clinging tightly like a caterpillar. “No! No! No! I wanna play with Saihara-chaaaan~!!” selfishly admitting his requirements, the little leader kept clinging onto the detective’s arm with futile resistance to let go.  
Looking at the reactions of the audiences, Saihara knew that this kind of scenery would just damage his ego if things kept going. Blushing in a fitting embarrassment, Ouma knew this, and dragged Saihara away from here.  
  
“Ouma-kun…?! Wait—“  
“Move away, peasants! My beloved Saihara-chan and I would like to take a stroll~!” as he passed the people interfering his path, and forcibly took the henpecked detective away from the cafeteria. With the blank reaction lingering around the cafeteria.  
 

* * *

  
  
Right over passing by the academy’s hallway, Saihara stopped and break free from Ouma’s grasp. And immediately scolded Ouma for his misbehavior. “What’s wrong with you, Ouma-kun! You wouldn’t leave me alone for just a day!” finally letting go of what he really want to convey towards this little leader.  
Ouma, playing innocent, wondered as if why he would be mad. “Why? I just wanted to play with Saihara-chan, why are you mad anyway?”  
  
“Because I _don’t_ understand you at all…!”  
  
With the tension ruptured into a silent mess, it’s a lack of understanding that causes this. Saihara, no matter how much he tries, he couldn’t understand this purple-haired boy of what he’s thinking. With misunderstandings, that leads towards distrust and doubts.  
  
Saihara exhaled, he began to realize that he got angry for no reason. All Ouma want is just to play, and he…he just yelled at him for that. Saihara knew that Ouma never meant any harm, and decided to apologize. “…I’m sorry…l-look, I’m not angry at you or anything—“  
  
“Hey, Saihara-chan. Do you have any plans for tomorrow?” he said, cutting down his apology beforehand.  
  
“Eh?” the blue haired boy seems quite surprised, is he planning to let go that easily? But since the other asked first, he replied. “Yes, with Akamatsu-san…why do you ask—“

 

  
“ _It’s not fair!!_ ” Ouma suddenly shouted with all of his lungs. Causing Saihara to flinch, as to why.

  
“Ouma…kun?”

  
  
His eyes widened little, with the purple haired leader looking down and trembling. A dripping sound of water flew down and landed on the ground one by one bits. Saihara inspected, and taking a glimpse of a frowning face…

 

  
_Kokichi Ouma is crying._

  
He continued to wail, “ _Akamatsu-chan_ this, _Akamatsu-chan_ that, you’re always thinking of _Akamatsu-chan_ every time!” weeping his nonstop tears, his voice has gone wavered, it’s because he’s crying like a little child. “ _Do you like Akamatsu-chan that badly?_ ”  
  
“W-Wait…you’ve got it wrong!” Saihara refuted, he felt bad seeing Ouma crying. Even though he would always use crocodile tears to deceive people for sympathy or just to prank people…is he lying? He doesn’t look like he would lie this time…

 

  
_Or…could he possibly be jealous of Kaede Akamatsu?_

  
The leader kept crying, “Or…is it…that you hate me, Saihara-chan?” he weakly asked, earnestly believing that the detective he’s fond of would hate him to such extent. “You do…don’t you…?”  
Hate? Would Saihara himself hate him? Sure he’s been a jerk to everyone, he would always harass his own classmates nonchalantly, he would always stir trouble, he would always instigate conflicts, but…even he’s a dictator, Saihara couldn’t bring himself to hate Ouma, no matter what.

 

  
_Ouma did nothing wrong, he’s just the same as the rest._

   
  
  
“I don’t hate you.” He claims. “There’s no way I would hate you, Ouma-kun. I’m sorry I haven’t reconsidered your feelings, so…don’t cry anymore, okay?” Saihara reassuringly smiled beneath his hat. He’s just too soft-hearted, but that’s the reason why the latter is fond of him.

 

Ouma looked up, tears still swelling up in his eyes. “You really do…? You’re not angry at me, right?” he asked, still trembling with fear of rejection.

Saihara nodded. “I’m not angry.”

“Really really?”

“R-Really really.”  
 

   
 

 

Ouma paused for a while. “Then, if that’s no lie…” and walked towards Saihara.

Pressing his chest against the detective unpredicted. His arms went around the latter’s waistline, embracing him gently.

“O…Ouma-kun…!?”, as Saihara’s face quickly flushed down to pure red.

 

His face dug deeper into Saihara’s uniform, silently nuzzling. “…Saihara-chan, you’re really not good at handling this, huh?” he spoke.  
  
“That’s n-not the point here—“, he got sidetracked by this boy, hugging him. Saihara is more than confused, he’s completely defenseless and clueless this time.  
  
Loosening up on the grip, he slowly gazed up at Saihara’s face, with a serious face of his, which he has never let anyone see. “Y’know, I’m really serious. _I don’t want Saihara-chan to be with someone else other than me._ ”  
Questioning why, he responded with riddles planted in his mind. “…w-what do you mean?”  
“I’ve always been eyeing on you. I want to get to close to you, to know more about you, and…I don’t want that opportunity wasted.” He confessed, looking away with a glint of blush. “So, yeah…sorry about before. I just, got a little impatient, that’s it.” He admitted.  
  
He did gone too far before, but seeing him now, he looks like he’s opening up to his mistakes, even if it’s a squint of honesty. Ouma wouldn’t lie about this, right? Certainly, he sounds like he isn’t. The Ultimate Supreme Leader has gone honest this time.  
  
That’s enough for Saihara to understand why, but why him? Why Shuuichi Saihara? What does Ouma see in him? “Look, Ouma-kun…I’m sorry too, I never knew how you felt.” Saihara turns apologetic, with makes him vulnerable.  
“If you’re sorry, I want you to do something for me.” He demands, looking straight at Saihara. Exchanging gazes at each other, with the former latches on his embrace still. “You want to reconsider my feelings, right? Then—“  
  
Waiting for a response, Saihara gulped to what. He shouldn’t be this tense, Ouma wouldn’t ask for impossible things from him, right?

 

  
“— _propose to me_.”

Looks like the predictability was wrong.

 

 

  
That word was enough to shook Saihara out of his balanced state. “P…pro… _proposal_ …?!” he repeated, in disbelief. “Don’t be ridiculous, I-I can’t—“

  
Ouma displeasingly pouted. “You can, and you will! If you don’t hate me then you have to prove it through a _vow_!” he ordered, as expected from the supreme leader, he would always be dominant of his commands. That’s what a leader should do, to take full lead.

 

  
“We’re both _men_!” Saihara refuted.

Ouma responded instantly. “So what? _Proposal_ isn’t something against gender, am I wrong?”

“…”

 

Cueing the awkward silence, he had to choose the only option. Unless, if he wants to see a crying Ouma again.  
  
Leaning down to his chest, he can feel the detective’s heartbeat pumping fast. He’s really alive, his skin felt warm, every second wasted…Ouma felt Saihara’s living breath around him. His presence wouldn’t fade away that easily.  
“Your heart’s beating fast, Saihara-chan. Are you really nervous?” he asked.  
Exaggerating his answer, he replied. “Whose fault is it anyway that made me look like this?” sarcastically saying.  
Chuckling gently, smiling innocently towards the taller man. “If I can make you feel this way, I don’t mind. Y’know, making you flustered or blushing into a speechless confused boy wouldn’t be a bad idea at all~” Ouma commented.  
  
“Please don’t.” Saihara bluntly refused.  
  
Ouma turned back into his demanding face. “Well? Are you going to _propose_ to me or not?” he asked impatiently.  
And just about he was about to forget that, Saihara literally had no choice. He can’t scoot free from this one. “Do I have to?”  
  
“If you don’t—I’ll cry again.” Threatened Ouma, putting a pouty face, almost ready for his tears to burst down. “Uuu…Saihara-chan then hates me…!” his childish voice gave a sign of crying any time soon.  
“I, I don’t, I don’t hate Ouma-kun! Okay, I’ll do it, so don’t cry, please!” he tried to calm the dictator’s complains, and was forced to coerce into this matter of _proposal_. Saihara’s mental state isn’t what you would call as perfectly fine now.  
   
  
Taking deep breaths, and letting it all out, he prepared himself. Looking at Ouma with an attempt to make a serious gaze, but that was kind of foil due to him blushing and is inexperienced in things like _proposing_ , _to another same gender too_.  
  
“O…Ouma-kun…I, uh, would you…w-would you…err…” with nothing but just stutters coming out, ruining the latter’s patience. “W-Wait…how do you actually...I-I can’t do this…” loosening his head down, he feel defeated.  
  
Ouma, unamused, stared at Saihara’s fail attempt. “…that’s all? You’re just going to give up?” he sighs. “I feel like crying any time soon—“  
Setting his head up to its original position, “Wait! I can do this, so don’t cry just yet!” says Saihara, bringing back his resolve once more. Squinting his eyes before he can put his guts on the line, reciting back to what he want to convey and forming it into a _proposal_.

 

“… _Kokichi_ … _Ouma-kun_!”

Ouma eyes slightly widens up, as the detective calls his full name, it’s enough to make him astonished. But proceeded to listen more.

 

“ _W-Will you…be with me forever until we get out—from Gifted Inmates Academy?_ ” he said.

  
  
  
This is Saihara right over here, him speaking with all of his might, minus closing his eyes while blushing beet red in embarrassment. It felt like even after saying that, he would be worrying if someone would hear or see this… _proposing_ scene.  
 

 

“… _pfft—_ “

 

“…eh?”

As Saihara slowly opened his eyes, and saw…

Ouma, himself, laughing out loud.

“Ha ha ha ha! You’ve really done it!”

  
  
He couldn’t hold back his laughter, laughing loudly as tears bursting out from his eyes. Letting go of his embrace with Saihara, he tucked both of his hand onto his stomach, and kept laughing like there’s nothing in this world is funnier than the detective’s attempt to _propose_ to this leader.  
  
“What’s with that proposal, ha ha! It’s so old fashioned, you’re not a gramps y’know!” as Ouma kept laughing uncontrollably, with a content face he held, all that the detective could guess that he’s lying all this time.  
Saihara felt little by little, ashamed mixed with anger, but his reddened face remained. “ _So, that was just all a lie?!_ ” he said, enraged. Even putting through an unwanted performance, but he couldn’t let go on this one.  
  
Finally regained his self-control, he smiled cheekily. “Lying is always my forte, Saihara-chan. You really shouldn’t let your guard down that easily.” He confronted, this lying leader has no extent with his behavior that would trouble everyone else. “Nishishi~ I never would’ve thought you were serious about this~! To _propose_ doesn’t always mean like hand in marriage or a vow of love!”  
Hiding his face once again with his hat, “That’s…that’s because you asked me—“

 

“Then, what do you want to do when we get out together? _Live together_?” Ouma abruptly teased. “Saihara-chan is really dirty minded, hmm~♪?”  
“L-Listen—“

 

“Then I should call Saihara-chan more intimately??” Ouma wouldn’t stop, as he kept teasing the flustered latter to no mercy.  
“No, stop—“

 

Dramatically loafing around, Ouma said with a cutesy voice, “Welcome home, _my beloved Shuuichi-chan~♥!_ Would you like dinner? Or a bath? Or… _you.want.me♥?_ ” playfully blushing.  
Facepalming, Saihara quivered in embarrassment, and decided to leave. But Ouma held his hand back, halting him from going away.

  
  
  
With his hand still covering his red beet face, Saihara didn’t even glance back at the liar. “…please let go, we’re done playing for today…” silently saying, withholding his temporary flushed voice steady.

 

  
“ _Shuuichi_.”

  
A startled reaction coming from the detective, and slowly looking back towards the leader, intertwining his hand with his. He just…Ouma just said his first name, but he gave a serious impression as if he was serious.

 

  
_He truly is serious_.

  
  
But reverts back to his usual goofy face. “Next time if you really want to propose, I want to hear how seriously prepared you are!” grinning, “A _proposal_ like this won’t do, nishishi~” and continuingly teased the taller man.  
“…i-is that all?” Saihara asked, Ouma nodded and let go of his grip. Finally released from his antics, he’s already tired with playing along for today. “I have to go now, s-see you.” he stammered with unease, justified why. And slowly took his leave.  
  
But, before he could completely leave the area—  
“Heey! If you want to know whether it’s a lie, who knows?” Ouma spoke loudly from the distance, it’s enough for Saihara to hear. But he kept walking without looking back.  
   
 

* * *

  
He immediately walked back to his dorm room, covering half of his face with his hand, it’s definite that he’s still blushing flustered after what he got through back there. Was the liar being truthful, or is it just another lie?

 

  
_Shuuichi Saihara just proposed_ —

  
“Ouma-kun isn’t being serious about that…right?” he asked himself in a whisper.

 

 

Completely forgetting what important thing he should be doing next, all thanks to the Ultimate Supreme Leader, indirectly.

   
  
  
Kokichi Ouma kept standing in the hallway, looking up at the ceiling as the light shines bright through. Pondering himself whether the Ultimate Detective is really serious about his _proposal_ , that made Ouma chuckle more.  
  
“Nishishi~ Saihara-chan is too cute, it makes me want to bully him more~♪” planning a malevolent scheme in mind, that’s for sure.  
  
He considered another second thought. “Maybe, nah! That’s just boring, bullying my beloved Saihara-chan isn’t satisfying! How about that robot…what was his name, Kiibot?” he slyly smiles.  
Thinking about what Saihara said; to get out from the Gifted Inmates Academy together, which made Ouma himself to resolute giving his best to survive. He never felt this motivated before, is it because of the Ultimate Detective?

 

  
_Maybe…somewhere between those lies—_  
_There’s sincerity after all._

 

 

** End **

 

 

* * *

**_Omake :_ **

 

  
“Maybe, nah! That’s just boring, bullying my beloved Saihara-chan isn’t satisfying! How about that robot…what was his name, Kiibot?”  
 

 

“ _ACHOO!_ ”

  
  
Butterflies swiftly flew away from the botanical garden as soon as the robot suddenly sneezed without warning. The Ultimate Robot was confused himself as of how could he sneezed carelessly like that. Or was he even aware that robots could sneeze.  
  
A large muscular man with barbarian hair turns to the robot. “What’s wrong, Kiibo-kun? Are you cold?” he asked, worrying about his classmate.  
  
“I’m fine, there’s nothing wrong.” Kiibo reassured him, but he owes a self-explanatory as to why he sneezed all of the sudden. “Strange…I don’t feel cold, neither feeling sick. Could there be an error in my circuits?” he asked himself.  
  
Gokuhara tilted his head, not understanding how robots works. “Are you telling Gonta, that, you don’t sneeze?” he questioned.  
  
“This is troubling…but I have this strange feeling instead of developing sickness or errors.” He felt uneased for a second.  
  
The Ultimate Entomologist asked, “What kind of feeling?” feeling curious.  
  
Kiibo shrugged. “Or maybe it’s just my miscalculation, I guess I will have to forget about it then.” He calmly reassured both of him and Gokuhara.  
   
Perhaps he isn’t aware of someone talking behind his back, somewhere.  
   
  
 

 

** End **


End file.
